The Fair Lady And The Little King
by Darling-Little-Moon
Summary: Two people so different, Yet so the same, Find solace in each others presence, This is the story that was not told, The story of Isolde Hart and Regulus Black, The star-crossed lovers.


The Fair Lady And The Little King

It was sunset, a mixture of red, orange and purple loomed infront of me, It reflected off the blue (Now turning grey sea) perfectly, I sat in front of it reminded me of my childhood when everything seemed simpler much less daunting then everything is now, It may sound childish but where the rivers run upstream sometimes I used to pretend I had wings and that I could fly, Be free to see the outside world.

'I should get inside now, Nanna will be wondering where I am.' I thought as the sea spray caught in my hair, I dusted off any strands of grass that might be on my dress and made my way through the woods into the gardens, A mansion of stone stood ahead , Surely it would be dark soon.

* * *

><p>Inside the Hart mansion<p>

'Isolde!' 'Isolde!' A woman with blonde hair and purple robes shouted in the mansion an impatient expression marred her pretty face, She ushered around the house like a headless chicken, looking for the 16 year old.

'Nurse!' She crowed and then a woman with wrinkles and grey hair up to her shoulders, Her face and eyes told a story of themselves, Popped up from nowhere.

'Where is my daughter fetch her to me' She demanded her violet eyes fixed on the nurses icy blue ones, The nurse sighed

'I left her to herself it will be a triumph if she's ever back on time!' she replied exsaperated, The blonde woman dismayed at the news proceded to call out her name in a persistant manor, The nurse looked on afterwards before copying the woman.

'Isolde, Isolde!' The nurse yelled calling out everydoor, 'It'll be wonder if that girl doesn't die of daydreaming' She thought.

* * *

><p>Isolde walked back and heard a commontion happening from inside, She rolled her eyes and wondered if her mother had gotten angry that she hadn't been delivered the right set of cream robes, But she saw her mother near the staircase calling her with her nurse.<p>

'Madame I am here what is your will?' She stated wondering what her mother wanted, Mother and Nanna's faces snapped in her direction, The blonde mother ushered her into her fathers study, A beautiful room with white marble floors, black silk canopy walls and a large dark chesnut table where he sat expectantly, The light from the candles lit up his features, He was quite a handsome man but age has taken it's toll on him.

'Come now wife, Daughter, There is something that includes all of us, It seems that Cornelious Fudge has invited us to 'The Ministry Of Magic's Christmas Tide Celebrations'. He didn't seem too pleased about it which suprised me greatly, He usually likes to show off at these types of venues.

'The Black's are to be there' He spat distastefully, My mother put a hand to her chest and muttered 'Oh how incompetant' I restrained from rolling my eyes at that moment, I did not understand the rivallry between the two houses, It had gone on for centuries now.

'That is why I have called all of us in to my study, We need to prepare ourselves for the scum they infect upon us, We must remain dignified at all times, They stole our title of Most Ancient And Noble House, and I intend to win it back.' He stated to us with a dark twinkle in his eyes, My mother smiled at him adoringly.

'We must make a good impression upon the ministry, As this is a large public event and a costumed event at that, We must have a 'Godly' presence about us, Nurse, You shall be choosing Isolde's costume an angelic image should be bestowed upon her, Claudia, I shall leave you to your own judgement, That is all' With that he picke dup his quill again and started writing.

We all silently left the room, As soon as we were out of the door my mother ranted to nurse about costume ideas for herself and advising her on a costume for myself, I silently left the room my feet softly tapped against the floor as I made my way to my bedroom, My bedrom was the brightest in the house It was almost all white, I remember the conversation I had with Nanna when I was younger.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

A 8 year old version of me sat on the floor humming a muggle song I know I wasn't supposed since it would upset my mother and father, But I loved it, Out of nowhere the sun decided to shine through the window reflecting off the bright white walls I blinked in suprise and rubbed my eyes trying to adjust.

'Nanna why are my walls so white?' I asked while tracing the gold, embroidered patterns on the rug of my floor nonchalantly,

'Because Isolde while most pureblood families like black, We like white, it's the colour of purity and you are a pureblood girl' She responded while combing my hair, I was silent for a moment all you could hear was the sound of the golden comb scraping my scalap softly before asking,

'What makes them so different from us, Why am I so pure?'I furrowed my eyebrows, Mother always talked about purity, But I was too afraid to ask, Nanna obliged me by answering,

'We are different from Half-Bloods, Muggleborns and Muggles, We have pure magical blood, When you are older You shall grow to be a Fair Lady and marry.' She stated gently now pleating my dark hair.

'And then what Nanna?' I echoed was I really expected to marry a pureblood man? Then what would happen? I could feel her nimble fingers weave through my hair confidently as she was almost finished.

'Who knows' She replied as she tied up the ends with a red ribbon

The sudden flash of lightening on the horizon of the sea outside brought me out of my memory, I think a storm is coming.

* * *

><p>At the Black Mansion<p>

'Oh can you believe it the Hart's? Of all people?' My father spat, Oh indeed father 'The Hart's' I thought mockingly with horror,

'They have been attempting to steal our most ancient and noble house title for years now, Perhaps I should write to Cornelius and ask him to consider the guest list' He trailed off, Then my mother who was sat in the corner obediently listening to everything my father said spoke

'Surely we can handle their inferiority, They are just a minor convinience, Do they even have any children at all?' My mother exclaimed, I knew they would be most seriously unimpressed if they didn't produce any heirs (If they were not disgusted by them already)

'Yes my brother Cygnus tells me they have one daughter, Nobody knows who she is, She has no knowledge of the outside world since she has never been to Hogwarts or any other school for that matter.' he looked bemused at the fact that the daughter had never attended school before, I even felt slightly pitiful for her, But only slightly.

My mother laughed.

'Surely her beauty has nothing upon Bellatrix and Narcissa, Their elegance would put most pure- blooded ladies to shame' with a wry smile playing on her rosy lips in my fathers direction, He smiled back.

Even I agreed with them Bellatrix was a dark beauty, With her dark eyes and captivating smile, Narcissa on the other hand was your typical Golden haired blue eyed beauty, Neither appealed to me for few reasons.

They were my cousins and the other, They were so spoiled, They may be pure in blood but I knew about their flings they had during Hogwarts, I cannot judge them either I am 18 and ive had countless flings with pretty girls, They meant nothing of course, Just a quick fix, Distractions.

'And women never resort to anything, Our boy Regulus shall make us proud.' They both turned to smile at me, Save for the twinge of pain that crossed my mothers face when my father that first part of the sentence.

'What am I then father, I'm not a boy anymore ive grown into a man' I stated laughing my legs crossed casually.

'You are our Little King Regulus.'

A loud bang of thunder crashed outside as rain started pelting against the windows.

* * *

><p>So fate it seems must join the Little King and The Fair Lady together.<p>

* * *

><p>So that was my first chapter, Sorry it's short I have no idea where i'm going with this so please give me some feedback, I also have something to ask you all do you think Tom Sturridge would be a good choice for Regulus?<p>

And I'm thinking of quite a young Elizabeth Taylor for Isolde remember she is only 16 in this story, Please let me know of what you think, Thank You for reading. :)


End file.
